Les Premières Fois
by Nebuleuse Trifide
Summary: Traduction. Durant son coma, consciente de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, Hinamori se demande si se réveiller en vaut la peine. Les visiteurs qui se succèdent à son chevet l'entraînent à repenser à de vieux souvenirs.


**Les Premières Fois  
><strong>

**Bleach** appartient **Tite Kubo**.

Cette fanfiction est une **_traduction_** de l'œuvre **A Serie of Firsts** de **selfavoidingwalk** que je ne saurais trop vous inciter à aller lire.

En espérant avoir réussi à lui rendre un tant soit peu justice dans notre langue.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 : Kira Izuru<em>

Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est endormie.

Elle pense que c'est le matin la première fois qu'elle entend quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ignore qui est cette personne, mais elle sait de qui il ne s'agit pas. Alors elle reste où elle est, dans cet endroit douillet où personne ne peut la blesser ou lui dire ce qu'elle ne veut pas entendre.

Elle est brièvement intriguée par la familiarité de la voix, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entend la démarche lente qu'elle devient sûre de l'identité de son visiteur. Il se déplace vers son visage immobile, le son de ses pas traînants ne lui rappelant que trop bien l'époque de l'Académie, et elle veut presque en rire.

Mais tout l'amène finalement à se souvenir d'Aizen, et il n'y a pas de plaisanterie à faire, pas quand elle est à proximité de ce monde où l'on veut la peiner et lui dire ce qu'elle ne désire pas entendre.

Elle n'est pas prête. Elle s'éloigne de nouveau.

Ayant l'habitude de les rendre fous Renji et elle, Kira traînait des pieds dans la pièce tandis qu'ils essayaient d'étudier.

«Hey ! » braillerait Renji lorsqu'il finirait par perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait. « Assieds toi ou lève tes foutus pieds ! »

« Désolé, désolé » dirait affablement le blond. « L'habitude, tu sais. »

Renji se moquerait, Kira hausserait les épaules et elle les calmerait tout deux avec cet air maternel qu'elle avait aiguisé depuis toutes les années qu'elle était amie avec les deux garçons. Ils formaient un groupe intéressant, un mélange de personnalités qui se complétaient bien et ce autant sur le champs de bataille qu'en dehors. Renji était fort, avec une grande gueule et un grand cœur. Kira était adroit, doté d'impeccables manières et de principes d'acier. Elle, la subtilité personnifiée, la mascotte du groupe et la colle qui les maintenait liés.

Ils s'étaient si bien compris par le passé. Mais elle n'avait jamais saisi pourquoi Kira avait suivi Gin à la troisième Division.

Une année avait suffit pour disloquer ce trio considéré comme inséparable, et bientôt elle ne voyait plus Kira et Renji en dehors de leurs meetings de routine ou bien grâce à des rencontres fortuites. Malgré tout, elle était assez naïve pour penser qu'au fond, rien ne changerait.

Elle était Momo, et le Capitaine Aizen n'essaierait pas de changer cela.

Renji était Renji, et même le Capitaine Zaraki ne pourrait changer cela.

Kira avait changé de coiffure, il se tenait à l'écart, ses yeux s'étaient endurcis et sa conversation bien que civile était devenue froide, distante.

Une année avait provoqué des changements irréversibles chez son ami. Une année avait suffit pour perdre Kira.

Ce n'était guère dans sa nature d'avoir de l'aversion pour qui que ce soit, mais elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à apprécier le nouveau Capitaine de Kira.

Même lorsqu'il était le Vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, quelque chose dans l'aura qui se dégageait d'Ichimaru troublait la tranquillité de son âme. Elle n'était pas accoutumée à des pensées aussi sombres et s'était vivement réprimandée pour sa méfiance, car après tout, quoi que dise et fasse cet homme, il n'en restait pas moins un Capitaine du Gotei Treize. En tant que tel, ainsi que par égard pour Kira et pour son propre bien, elle avait fait de son mieux pour surmonter cette défavorable impression. Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'approchait de cet objectif.

Puis vînt le jour où le Capitaine Ichimaru prouva de lui-même qu'il était bel et bien le serpent auquel elle l'avait toujours assimilé.

Elle avait été récemment promue Vice-Capitaine sous les ordres et le regard encourageant du Capitaine Aizen, et chaque partie de son monde était belle et pleine de promesses. Ce jour là, elle avait envie de s'arrêter voir Kira après avoir travaillé. Elle parcourait la caserne de la Troisième Division, souriant à quiconque la croisait. La moitié des personnes lui rendait son geste, en réponse à son affable caractère. Les autres la saluaient avec respect, au fait de sa réputation en tant que maître dans l'art du Kido. Elle avait beau préférer la première catégorie, elle n'avait aucune objection quant à l'attitude de la seconde. Elle était très fière de ses capacités et du fait que sa promotion avait suivit celle de Kira d'à peine quelques semaines. Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de fêter cela correctement, aussi espérait-elle remédier à cette situation avec la petite flasque de saké qu'elle transportait. Elle bondit à travers l'embrasure du bureau dans un effort pour étonner son ami, mais au lieu de cela son attention fût attirée par la vision du Capitaine Ichimaru assis au bureau de son Vice-Capitaine, occupé distraitement à jouer avec un stylo.

« Vice-Capitaine Hinamori, » fit-il de sa voix traînante, son amusement clairement présent dans l'air. « Quel plaisir de vous voir. » Il montra la gourde de saké dans ses mains. « Pour moi ? »

Elle courba la tête, rougissant profondément d'embarras et d'inconfort. « Capitaine Ichimaru, » commença-t-elle en échouant à ne pas laisser transparaître sa surprise dans sa voix. « Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais venue voir le Vice-Capitaine Kira. Je vais partir à présent. »

Elle posa la gourde sur une étagère à proximité et se tourna pour sortir de la pièce quand soudainement un flash blanc traversa son champs de vision. Elle leva la tête pour voir le Capitaine Ichimaru lui bloquer le passage, souriant de façon énigmatique en se grattant la tête avec une perplexité feinte. « Pas besoin de se presser, hein ? » dit-il, faisant un pas vers elle.

Sa pression spirituelle atteint un niveau inconfortable à supporter, et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente le mur derrière elle, contre son dos. Alors qu'elle murmurait une excuse rapide et essayait de se déplacer devant lui, Ichimaru se saisit de ses poignets et les maintint sur le côté. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il souriait alors qu'elle se débattait et l'implorait les larmes aux yeux d'arrêter. Il se pencha en avant et elle se sentit comme sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'un mouvement provenant de la porte capta soudainement son attention.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente de voir Kira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Izuru ? » demanda calmement Ichimaru sans la relâcher.

Ses yeux suppliaient Kira alors qu'il examinait la scène et posait une main sur la poignée de son Zampakutoh.

Ichimaru parla encore, son ton espiègle dissimulant une menace en ces simples mots : « Un problème, Izuru ? »

Le conflit était clairement lisible sur le visage de Kira, et elle le regarda, abasourdie et horrifiée lorsqu'il laissa en fin de compte sa main tomber le long de son corps, et qu'il détourna le regard loin d'elle. « Désolé, Capitaine Ichimaru » s'exprima-t-il creusement, sa voix dénuée de toute émotion. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. »

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi déçue par qui que ce soit.

Ichimaru se redressa en guise de réponse à la capitulation de son Vice-Capitaine, l'expression de son visage inchangée. « Pas grave » dit-il avec nonchalance. Elle observait l'endroit, impuissante et gelée, pendant que le Capitaine de la Troisième Division caressait des mèches de cheveux sur son visage d'un geste lent. « Bonne nuit, ma chère petite Hinamori » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de reculer lentement pour quitter le vestibule. Alors que Kira suivait son Capitaine hors de la pièce sans jeter un regard en arrière, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ce fût la première fois qu'elle réalisa combien il était douloureux d'être trahi.

À ce jour, elle demeure encore incertaine quant à la manière dont elle a pu rentrer à la Cinquième Division. Ce dont elle se souvient, c'est d'avoir trébuché dans ses quartiers, et une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, de s'être effondrée sur le sol pendant qu'elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle était Vice-Capitaine à présent, et s'était donc comporté en public comme son rang au sein de la Division l'exigeait – mais en privé, elle était la même Hinamori Momo qui était tant inquiète, et se réveillait avec des sueurs froides presque toutes les nuits

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que son col de son shihakusho ne soit humide à cause de ses larmes, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne soit irritée par ses sanglots et sèche à cause de sa respiration saccadée, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient gonflés et ses épaules douloureuses à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle était prostrée. Elle pleurait pour avoir été incapable de se défendre, pour avoir été sotte de ne pas anticiper et ainsi pouvoir éviter la situation. Elle pleurait pour Kira et la personne qu'elle pensait qu'il était, pour la personne qu'il était devenu.

Un raclement de gorge retentit et elle se redressa soudainement, et ce fût l'unique fois qu'elle ne fût pas heureuse d'entrevoir la silhouette de son Capitaine à travers les shojis de ses quartiers.

« Hinamori, » fit la voix d'Aizen, traversant l'obscurité. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Elle essuya rapidement les larmes de son visage et tenta de se recomposer la meilleure mine qu'elle pouvait, répondant par un « Ah ! » signifiant qu'elle l'avait reconnu et alla faire coulisser la porte avec tout le calme qu'elle pouvait rassembler. Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière et s'inclina respectueusement, dirigeant ainsi son regard vers les tatamis et priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle avait pleuré.

Il entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui, et se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle leva les yeux par habitude, réalisa son erreur et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. La feinte ne fût pas efficace, et elle entendit Aizen soupirer en réponse à son comportement.

« Hinamori, » dit-il posément. « Je suis venu te rappeler tes devoirs en tant que Vice-Capitaine. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Que voulez-vous dire, Capitaine Aizen ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Il eut un sourire rassurant. « Ta première et plus importante charge est d'avoir confiance en moi. »

Puisqu'elle ne répondait pas, il souffla une nouvelle fois et expliqua doucement, « Je t'ai vue lorsque tu es rentrée à la caserne. »

Son visage s'était considérablement crispé à l'entente de ces mots, et alors qu'elle se murait dans son silence, il décida de poursuivre. « Hinamori... » annonça-t-il fermement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fuyais ? Qu'est-ce qui te troublait ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas être venue m'en parler ? »

Elle se noyait sous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient, mais le même instinct que celui qui l'avait mise en garde contre Ichimaru lui disait à présent qu'elle pouvait avoir pleinement confiance en Aizen. Une faille se creusa dans son esprit alors qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et durant cette fraction de seconde elle se moquait bien de savoir ce que l'on pourrait penser d'elle.

« Je n'aime pas le Capitaine Ichimaru ! » laissa-t-elle échapper, plaçant immédiatement ensuite ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air coupable. Son regard dévia, craignant la réaction de son Capitaine.

Un étrange son lui parvînt aux oreilles, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Aizen riait.

Ses épaules se soulevaient en une hilarité silencieuse, et il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Elle songea à quel point elle admirait son Capitaine, et se souvînt immédiatement de Kira et du sien. Des larmes coulèrent librement sur son visage, et elle était trop accaparée par son chagrin et sa colère pour prêter attention à son Capitaine qui était assis à juste quelques mètres d'elle.

Il sembla saisir qu'il y avait bien plus à dire de l'histoire et cessa aussitôt de rire, plaça plutôt une de ses mains réconfortante sur sa tête en murmurant quelque chose de bienveillant.

Elle ne vit jamais sa réaction alors qu'elle puisait en elle pour tout lui raconter, sa voix pleine de honte et de regret. De cette manière, elle se trouvait prête à accepter les conséquences de ce qu'elle décrivait comme étant de la stupidité et de la faiblesse, sachant que sa foi absolue en son Capitaine lui ferait même consentir à son inévitable démission.

À peine avait-elle achevé son récit qu'elle le sentit l'attirer contre lui et la prendre dans ses bras. Il la maintenait ainsi et la berçait alors qu'elle sanglotait, restant avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla le matin, elle trouva son haori sur ses épaules, la protégeant, et un verre d'eau à son chevet.

Ce fût la première fois qu'elle réalisa ce que cela faisait d'être amoureuse.

Elle avait pardonné à Kira, et prit soin de faire en sorte que jamais ni Renji, ni Histugaya ne soient au courant à propos de l'incident. Sa rencontre avec Ichimaru avait hanté ses rêves et l'avait poussée à errer dans le Seiretei les deux jours qui suivirent, dans l'intention de faire quelque chose de ses nuits d'insomnie. Elle masqua son reiatsu de façon à s'assurer d'être tranquille pour flâner, et se promenait un peu au hasard entre les Troisièmes et Quatrièmes Divisions quand elle surprit la fin d'une conversation entre Aizen et Ichimaru.

« … à moi. Ne songe même pas à la toucher de nouveau. » entendit-elle Aizen déclarer, sa voix in-habituellement glacée.

Quelques secondes plus tard Ichimaru s'approchait en marchant à grands pas, et quand il lui passa devant elle entraperçut ses yeux rubis qui lui lançaient des éclairs furieux. Elle hoqueta et fût soulagée lorsque le Capitaine de la Troisième Division utilisa un shunpo et disparu de sa vue. Quand Aizen s'approcha d'elle par derrière et l'escorta vers ses quartiers, agissant comme si rien ne s'était produit, elle se sentit remplie d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

Elle choisit de délaisser l'épilogue et les multiples analyses possibles de son souvenir. Elle se fichait qu'Aizen l'ait étroitement observée les jours qui suivirent, préoccupé de savoir combien cet événement lui trottait dans la tête. Que ce tracas n'ait été atténué uniquement lorsqu'il avait trouvé sur son bureau une boîte joliment enveloppée contenant ses feuilles de thé favorites et un mot de remerciement écrit de sa main soigneusement intercalé en dessous du ruban. Qu'il avait sans nul doute ri en dégustant au fur et à mesure le thé et en songeant à quel point un événement aussi idiot leur avait permis de tester simultanément la loyauté de Kira et la sienne.

Alors qu'elle est une nouvelle fois amenée près de la surface, elle entend la voix de Kira lui demandant de se souvenir de leurs jours à l'Académie, l'implorer de se réveiller, lui dire combien il tenait à elle, la prier de lui pardonner et de croire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser. Ses belles paroles étaient inutiles. Elle ne quittera pas son Capitaine pour les dires d'un traître.

Alors elle reste dans cet endroit où personne ne peut la blesser et lui dire ce qu'elle ne veut pas entendre, et elle ignore les excuses silencieuses contenues dans ce bruit de pas traînants.

* * *

><p>Je serais heureuse de lire vos moindres impressions sur le récit ou bien sur la manière dont cela a été traduit de façon à pouvoir progresser.<p>

A la prochaine fois j'espère avec le second chapitre portant sur Renji.


End file.
